


catch the fruit when the tree is shaken

by silverette666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverette666/pseuds/silverette666
Summary: "What do you want, Jessito?" A hand buries itself in McCree's hair to drag him closer. The gunslinger almost lets go of Gabe's balls to answer that when he's forcefully shoved against the sweaty crotch in front of him, preventing a response. "Think I'll just cum all over those pretty freckles of yours, hmm, cariño?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> sending my thanks to the wonderful [bonebo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo) and the amazing [dirtyhands](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyHand) for the beta (any remaining mistakes are my own). y'all rock, my guys!
> 
> title comes from "under iron feet" by the flying eyes

Cool air hits the back of Gabriel's neck; he shifts the stack of papers in his hands, shuffles his feet. McCree groans quietly from under the desk, so Reyes squeezes his thighs tight in retaliation, makes McCree choke around the thick cock buried in his throat. Gabriel's stuck writing reports--between late-night missions and time in the infirmary, everything's accumulated over the past week--but, luckily, he has Jesse to help him with his chores. 

The young gunslinger is currently kneeling at his feet, hands tight around Reyes' hips while Gabriel's legs are thrown over his shoulders. The position can't be too comfortable for McCree, having the burden of his CO's heavy thighs pressing down on his shoulders relentlessly, but he doesn't seem to mind--if the way he softly suckles at Gabe's length while pawing at his hips is any indicator, he’s enjoying himself. Besides, it was his idea in the first place: a flirty wink and a rumbled _y'need help with that, Commander?_ being enough to get Reyes to admit that yeah, maybe he did.

Gabe pushes back in his chair, dropping his pen to grab at the back of Jesse's neck and bring him closer to his crotch. The agent groans, blood rushing to his face, highlighting the dusting of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Gabe brushes a thumb over a flushed cheekbone and drags it down to McCree's lower lip, rubs at the glistening skin there. He briefly considers sliding it in alongside his dick, stretching McCree's lips further, just to see if the kid would-- _could_ \--take it.

Everything below Jesse's chin is a mess, strands of slobber and precum bridging the distance from his jaw to Reyes' full balls. He's been at his desk for some time now, McCree between his thighs, perfect little mouth keeping his cock warm while he was working. But he's finished now, and wants to reward Jesse for being so patient and obedient.

Moving his hand from the back of the cowboy's neck to his forehead, Gabe slowly pushes him away from his dick. McCree pulls off with a loud pop but immediately grabs the base of Reyes' erection, stroking him root to tip once, twice, before going back to nibble lightly at the head, his mouth watering as he licks up a pearly bead of pre. His eyes never leave the commander's face, gaze hot and heavy, entirely focused on getting a reaction out of the older man.

"Jesse, _querido_ , that's enough," Gabe hisses when the gunslinger doesn't relent, using the grip on his head to get McCree all the way off his cock. Reyes replaces the hand on his dick with his own, bringing his thumb to the cowboy's mouth. He hooks it in the corner of McCree's lips and tugs down, exposing his lower teeth, rubbing against them for a moment before Jesse sucks his thumb inside, instantly tonguing at the invading digit welcomingly. Reyes smirks, satisfied, and resumes the lazy strokes over his own heated flesh. 

McCree lets out a whimper, ducking to get at the pair of ripe balls hanging below Gabe's dick, ignoring the finger still stuck in his mouth. He rests his cheek against Reyes' leg where it meets his groin, eyes pleading, exhaling softly over the heavy sac. "Please," he mumbles, voice muffled around the intrusion, "lemme taste you." He tries pulling his lips close together to place a kiss on a clothed thigh, surprised when his commander slips his thumb out and allows him to do just that.

McCree starts licking at the loose skin of Reyes' balls right away, dragging both orbs into the wet warmth of his mouth to roll them against his palate and moan greedily. All the while he's alternating between watching the slip-slide of Reyes' hand on his cock and his face, a pleading look in his eyes because he still craves the heady tang of Gabe's taste across his tongue, the bitter flavor of his release flooding his senses. 

Reyes' strokes are speeding up now, the man furiously fisting his own cock while his gaze roams over the cowboy's face; hungrily drinking in the sight of the younger man at his feet, head framed by thick thighs, a deep red flush spread across cheekbones, pupils dilated and fixated on the hard-on in front of him. Jesse meets his eyes, groans and mumbles and whimpers when Gabriel slows down and lets his dick rest over one half of McCree's face. He tries nuzzling it without letting go of his mouthful, turning his face minutely to do that, looking at Reyes from under his long lashes.

"What do you want, Jessito?" A hand buries itself in McCree's hair to drag him closer. The gunslinger almost lets go of Gabe's balls to answer that when he's forcefully shoved against the sweaty crotch in front of him, preventing a response. "Think I'll just cum all over those pretty freckles of yours, hmm, _cariño_?"

McCree tries to nod fervently at that, makes a noise of approval when the grip in his hair doesn't allow him to, settles on staring at the flushed head of Gabe's cock as best as he can and going cross-eyed with the effort. His mind's going a mile per minute thinking that maybe, after Gabe's done, he'll get to come as well; his trapped erection pulses weakly between his legs.

Reyes chuckles, goes back to working his own cock in a tight fist, squeezing and twisting his wrist on the upstroke, watching McCree stare at the way the ruddy tip peeks between his fingers. One of his hands is still gripping the cowboy's hair, and he uses that to drag him away from his nutsack, Jesse releasing his balls with a gasp; his mouth stays slack and open as he takes in the scene before him. His tongue sneaks out to wet his lips, diving back down to mouth at the base of Reyes' dick despite the punishing hand still holding him firmly by the hair. Gabriel arches his back, swears, forcefully drags McCree away and slaps his erection against his lips and cheek a couple of times, mindful of the way Jesse's trying to grab at him.

"¡ _Deja de moverte, putita_!" he groans, ignoring the whine coming out of Jesse. The younger man calms down, choosing to knead at Reyes' thighs instead, keeping his head bowed. He doesn't want to look at his commander right now, ashamed that he's done something wrong in his eagerness. Gabe relents with a sigh, turning Jesse's face towards him with a gentle nudge and guiding the tip of his leaking penis to Jesse's lips; he smears them with precum before dipping his cock in, watching the lights reflect off the glossy surface, a hand around the agent's jaw while the other continues its motions. He can see that McCree is getting impatient and so he speeds up his strokes, not wanting to keep the young man waiting any longer.

A few moments later Gabriel freezes up, bares his throat to the room and cums, moving desperately to pull out of Jesse's mouth and shoot across his face. The first spurt of semen paints an uneven line across the gunslinger's lips, sliding down to his patchy beard; the second and third go over a freckled cheekbone, a brow, and the rest is lost inside Jesse's mouth when he moves to capture the weeping head and suck lovingly at it, drawing up every last bit of spunk Reyes has to offer. He moans, closes his one eye and shudders, fighting the urge to swallow the mouthful sitting heavy and salty on his tongue. McCree knows Gabe likes it when he keeps his load inside his hole for as long as he can after they're done, and when his commander finishes in his mouth it's no exception. Dutifully, the young cowboy parts his lips, a strand of cum thinning but not breaking between them; he knows Reyes can see flashes of pink below the mass of white currently coating his tongue, because the man growls, hand abandoning his softening cock to dip a thumb inside, while the other rubs the mess on Jesse's face into his skin.

McCree's the picture of perfect obedience right now, momentarily sated despite his own erection still tenting his pants. Reyes cleans him up as best as he can, scooping up little drops of come and feeding them to the cowboy before they have a change to cool and become tacky. Jesse swallows everything nicely, latching onto Gabe's fingers and licking them clean before giving his spent prick the same treatment. Reyes doesn't hiss when the gunslinger gently laps up at his oversensitive flesh; it's a close thing, though. He brings his feet down onto the floor, pins and needles immediately crawling up his calves from the sudden change in position, but he ignores the sting on favor of tucking himself away and zipping up his pants. Jesse presses his forehead against his commander's crotch, letting out a whine--apparently, he's remembered his own need.

Reyes chuckles, drops a hand to Jesse's scalp, scratches gently through the kid's unruly locks. He hadn't thought about returning the favor right now, but, well, maybe he should consider a change of plans.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO finally posting this! if you have any ideas regarding a sequel come find me on [tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)&please yell at me about it!


End file.
